


Enoki Halusa and the Tuffles' Revenge

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: It all started with a random idea…and nearly ended in total chaos. Enoki Halusa, desperate to spread his culture and get revenge on the Saiyans, goes to Hell to try and recruit old Tuffle foes. When the enemies make their return, it is up to Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Pan to defeat them and send them back.But having personally suffered the loss of his parents as well as his race, Enoki won't go down easy when it comes to fighting other OC Saiyans.HalusaTwin channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/AgentMoonReturns





	1. Chapter 1

Tuffle character summaries

King Tuffle (Dragon Ball GT, mentioned in Dragon Ball Z)

King Tuffle, (hidden name was Fruitan) was the last Tuffle king to exist on Planet Plant. He was an old man with white hair, a beard and a mustache. King Vegeta was a big rival of his and unlike Vegeta, he believed in order and science. He used an advanced machine to combine his body and DNA into his parasite experiment, Baby to exact vengeance on the Saiyans. His body vanished from the metal table and the particles entered a molecular structure surrounded by cables inside a watery round container. Baby was still a cell at that point. The experiment and the king’s DNA was loaded onto a ship and sent off the planet, thus avoiding the destruction by the Saiyans. 

 

Dr. Lychee (Dragon Ball, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans)

Dr. Lychee was once the greatest scientist of the Tuffle civilization. He invented a machine called Hatchiyack but was killed by a Saiyan, soon knocked against his invention. His body is absorbed into the machine and the capsule flies off into space. The supercomputer find refugee on the Dark Planet and Dr. Lychee becomes a blue ghost warrior.  
He releases Destron Gas on Earth which weakens the Z Fighters and creates ghost apparitions of past villains such as Frieza, Turles, Cooler, and Lord Slug. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks arrive on the Dark Planet, and Vegeta executes Dr. Lychee by destroying his barrier. Vegeta then proceeds to crush the fragment of Dr. Lychee under his foot. Dr. Lychee’s ghost form is absorbed into Hatchiyack, creating its final form. When Hatchiyack is destroyed, Ghost Lychee vanishes. 

 

Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans)

A machine developed by Dr. Lychee, first appearing as a supercomputer. Dr. Lychee allows the machine to absorb the hatred and negative energy of the fallen Tuffles before the capsule is launched into space. After the machine absorbs Dr. Lychee’s ghost, it materializes into a pink and red mutant fighter. Hatchiyack was programmed to eliminate the last of the remaining Saiyans as part of Dr. Lychee’s goal. Hatchiyack is defeated when Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan fire blasts at him when he charged up his attack. 

 

Baby (Dragon Ball GT)

Baby is the last survivor of the Tuffle race, first created by the Tuffle king. Baby was further developed by a supercomputer, which then created Dr. Myuu. Dr. Myuu then modified Baby, which resulted in him believing that he was the one who had created Baby. Baby was created to obtain vengeance against the Saiyan race. He later develops the “Universal Tuffleization Plan” in order to possess everyone and dominate the universe. It is revealed that “Baby” was not his original name, instead preferring the title “Lord Fruitan.”

Throughout the saga, Baby manages to possess Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and most of the human population. The only people not taken over were Pan, Goku, Mr. Satan, and Uub. Baby takes over Vegeta’s body and powers up to stronger forms. Baby’s signature attack is the Revenge Death Ball, which he used to attack Goku twice to no avail.  
When he summoned Red Shenron, Baby wishes for his home planet to be revived, and takes the infected individuals to it. The individuals somehow managed to survive the planet’s dense gravity and atmosphere…because unconsciously, Baby had wished for it to be so.  
At one point, he transformed into a Golden Great Ape with the help of Bulma’s Blutz Waves. Uub gained Majin Buu’s powers and tried to turn him into chocolate, only for the blast to backfire. Baby happily ate a chocolate Uub, however, due to being the reincarnation of Buu, Uub was able to transform back into a human and escape from Baby’s body by attacking him from inside.  
Baby was eventually defeated when Goku cut off his tail, forcing Baby to eject himself from Vegeta’s body and flee. 

Baby was eventually defeated by SSJ4 Goku’s Kamehameha attack, which blasted him and his ship into the sun, thus preventing his regeneration. After Baby’s defeat, the Sacred Water is used to cure his victims. 

 

Dr. Myuu (Dragon Ball GT)

 

Dr. Myuu was a mad scientist who wanted absolute control over the universe (much like Frieza). He was killed by Baby and later killed again by Super 17. He programmed Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero, his comrade so he could be in charge. Dr. Myuu created General Rilldo and other Machine Mutants to try and reach his goals. 

 

Zarbuto (Dragon Ball Super)

Zarbuto is a Tuffle from Universe 2, a member of Team Universe 2, and an attendant of Ribranne’s fighting girl group. He was also part of the trio of fighting guys in the name of love. Though his universe lost and he was erased, Android 17’s wish brought him and the others back to life. 

 

Oren and Kamin (Super Dragon Ball Heroes)

 

Oren and Kamin are a pair of Neo Machine Mutants created in Universe 6. They were created by Tuffles in Universe 6 to be the ultimate artificial beings. However, when they became too strong, the citizens and their creators tried to destroy them. Enraged by this, they proceeded to wipe them out. Both of them are violent and enjoy fighting strong opponents.  
Both of them were eventually imprisoned in the Prison Planet’s Core Area, where they allied with Cumber, Zamasu, Hearts, and Lagss. They traveled to Universe 6 and Universe 11 to fight Hit, Kale, Caulifla, and the heroes. Later in Universe 6, Oren possesses Caulifla and Kamin possesses Kale, before they were defeated by Vegeta’s Final Flash, in addition to Hit and Trunks holding them down. Oren possesses Vegeta in Universe 11, but is defeated by Goku. Kale and Oren fuse to become Kamioren, but only for a while, before being defeated again. They two of them then follow Hearts to Universe 3. 

 

Enoki HalusaTwin (Dragon Realm Meloverse. Cameo in Jackdaslayer’s Invasion of Tradick. “The Last Tuffle”)

 

Enoki HalusaTwin (simply known as Enoki) is a non-canon Tuffle created by musician and YouTuber HalusaTwin (Stephen Paul Collins). He appears as a recoloring of Trunks, with red hair, golden eyes, and a red scouter over his left eye. He wears jeans and his signature yellow jacket with a white H logo on it in replacement of Trunk’s Capsule Corp logo. 

Citran is his alternate Tuffle Mutant form, similar to Oren and Kamin with white skin, white hair, and red and yellow bands over his eyes. However, Citran is not shown as a member of the Core Area Warriors in SDBH nor was he created in Universe 6. In this form, Citran is able to possess other individuals like Baby, Oren, and Kamin. 

Enoki was born to his Saiyan father Endo and his Tuffle mother Kinoko. He lived his life like any other Tuffle, being fascinated by science and technology…while enjoying a privileged middle class life. However, his violent Saiyan side emerged after a group of bullies harassed his girlfriend in high school, resulting in his classmates fearing him. Kinoko and Enoki later found out that Endo was part of a small rebel group of Saiyans who were dissatisfied with their working conditions and the Tuffles’ treatment of them. Consumed by violence and pressure to kill off any Tuffle intruders, Endos sides with the Saiyans out of desperation and against Kinoko’s wishes. He also tries to persuade Enoki to join him in the fight, but the terrified young boy refuses to leave his mother’s side and his Tuffle heritage behind. Enoki witnesses his father’s death at the hands of the ruthless rebel leader, him and his mother barely escaping with their lives.

It wasn’t long before the Saiyan Tuffle War occurred on the fateful night of the full moon. The Saiyans launched a sneak attack against the Tuffles, turning into Great Apes thanks to the full moon. Firing blasts from their mouths, they destroyed the once prosperous city and the Tuffle population. The Saiyans emerged victorious, naming the planet after King Vegeta. Enoki witnessed his mother die at the hands of a Great Ape, and was almost crushed to death by falling debris.

Shitake, the family’s robot attendant, sensed Enoki, barely alive in the rubble. He saved his life and carried him to the Portabello spaceship…while a bunch of observer Saiyans started attacking. With Enoki back to health after several days in a healing tube, Shitake tells him that he cannot go back to Planet Plant. Enoki is soon fueled by despair and rage. Like the other villains, he wants to avenge his fallen race. 

Eventually, Enoki and Shitake arrive on Earth. Enoki briefly blends into the human crowd, getting a job as a mechanic and making a few acquaintances. He eventually gets a job as a bounty hunter, working for a faction that opposed Frieza. He was able to kill off some of Frieza’s soldiers as well as several surviving Saiyans on other worlds. Despite Shitake’s pleas to Enoki to keep himself out of danger, enoki didn’t listen. For him, Enoki’s new job provided some temporary satisfaction. However, Frieza’s forces soon proved too strong, and Enoki barely managed to escape the galactic onslaught. The former faction he worked for was obliterated by Frieza’s Army. 

Enoki eventually joins other non-canon Saiyans to protect Earth and defeat various enemies, including the seven evil Shadow Dragons: Spite, Ash, Reek, Aqua, Helian, Omni, and connected twins Revenge and Rekon.  
Enoki marries a human woman Melodie and has a powerful hybrid son, Edoes, who is part human, part Saiyan and part Tuffle. Edoes hair, like Saiyans is spiky, except his hair is dark blue instead of black. His eyes are black like Saiyans. He shares his father’s Tuffle intelligence but prefers not to fight unless necessary. Like Melodie, he shares her passion for traveling the world and going to parties. Due to his mixed heritage, he has considerably high levels of power. He can change between Super Saiyan and Super Tuffle at will. Unlike his father, Edoes shares no desire to avenge his fallen Tuffle race. This could make him the only Tuffle (besides Zarbuto from Universe 2) to not be a villain. He often wears yellow and brown outfits, plus training gis on occasion.  
Enoki eventually dies along with the other heroes over time and his descendants female Pumpkyn and male Tomayo survive many years later. A statue of him was erected near a university and another one near a museum of extraterrestrial cultures to honor him.


	2. In a cell in Hell

In the deep depths of Hell were several villains that had been defeated and were now locked up in a cell. The arch of the door was in the shape of a stone monster or gargoyle with horns, guarded by stocky men with red and blue skin, holding clubs. Cell was in the current cell, as were former members of the Red Ribbon Army, Babidi, Kid Buu, and several others, all without their powers. Frieza had been resurrected and participated in the Tournament of Power for Universe 7 (only to declare himself the emperor of the universe, prompting yet another battle between the tyrant and the Saiyan warriors.) The sky above was a sickly shade of urine yellow and skeletal bare trees stood upright like dark cactus throughout the dry landscape.   
Further back in the dark cave dungeons were several closed off areas. Dr. Gero, an elderly android scientist who had been killed twice by Android 17, lay still and half-formed inside a spare white containment pod. Dr. Myuu lay in a crumpled heap against a stone wall in a larger cell. Ghost Dr. Lychee absentmindedly twirled his dark mustache and floated back and forth, muttering equations to himself. His invention, Hatchiyack, lay in broken unfinished pieces in a corner. More peculiar of all was a charred lump of liquid that barely moved. Its eyes, formerly blue, were now cloudy and swollen. Random sections of its body revealed exposed metal legs, limbs, and wires. This was what remained of the Tuffle parasite Baby, who had formerly almost conquered the universe by enslaving other people. However, he was soon sent to Hell after being blasted into the sun. Using his better eye, Baby squinted at a holographic screen in front of him, (a simple device made by Myuu to keep them informed of what was going on in the outside world.) Baby had been left scowling in anger after witnessing his victims cured from his possession. Dr. Lychee was impressed at the structure and design of Super 17 before the super powered android was defeated by Goku. Dr. Myuu glared between the bars of the cell door at Dr. Gero’s pod.   
“What a fool,” he muttered. “Did he really believe that I would let him take any of the credit for making Super 17 and almost defeating those Saiyans? I had programmed Super 17 to only obey my orders. It’s only reasonable that, I, being the superior genius, would get the chance to rule the universe. I was so close, too…if only 17 had listened to me!”  
Dr. Lychee sighed in annoyance. “I’ve heard your story so many times,” he said. “At least my creation didn’t kill me like 17 did to you.”  
“You’re a ghost and already dead,” said Dr. Myuu. “Using Ghost Warriors was the best thing you came up with?”  
“Amplifying the hatred of my fallen race and using it to power up Hatchiyack seemed reasonable to me,” he countered. “Not one, but two of your creations killed you just like that. How pathetic.”  
A deep growl from Baby caused the two blue skinned men to turn. “I already told you idiots, that I was the one who created Dr. Myuu for the purpose of giving me a useful body and enough energy to properly function in the outside world. If I were back in my previous supercomputer form, I’d reprogram you imbeciles before you knew what happened.”  
Dr. Lychee scoffed. “You’d have to get past Hatchiyack first.”  
Baby glanced over at the fallen machine mutant with a smirk. “I don’t see your invention moving anytime soon.”  
“Baby,” Dr. Myuu cut in. “Can you still possess other beings?”  
“If you want me to kill you again, then be my guest,” he replied.  
“Our bodies are already dead, so it makes no difference,” remarked Ghost Lychee.   
In response Baby leaped toward Dr. Myuu and burst out of his body, flying through the other side. Dr. Myuu landed with a heap on the ground and groaned.   
“Still moving, how disappointing,” Baby muttered. Dr. Myuu stood up and stared at baby in fear and disbelief.  
“Told you,” said Dr. Lychee, crossing his arms.  
Dr. Gero’s voice rose from the white pod. “Blasted Myuu, why did I ever trust you in the first place?! If I ever see your stupid blue elf face again…”  
“You’ll do what, exactly?” asked Dr. Myuu. “Complain from in there for eternity? Save your breath, old man. Oh, right, you don’t have any left.”  
“Oh, look who’s talking, you dead piece of junk! I was brilliant and desired to rule the world before any of you. I even made myself an android.” He glared at the others through the round window.   
“I made Hatchiyack and I was an actual Tuffle citizen,” declared Dr. Lychee.  
“Still don’t know what a Tuffle is,” muttered Dr. Gero. “Going to have to do some more historical research.”  
“Such inferior Earthlings…yet so fascinating all the same,” mentioned Dr. Lychee.  
From the corner, Hatchiyack weakly rolled his eyes. “Humans and their idiosyncrecies.”  
Dr. Myuu cut in. “I created Baby, the greatest A.I. being and the ultimate weapon,” Also, I was in charge of a bunch of Machine Mutants from Planet M-2.”   
“Who created a host of Androids and Cell, who function better than your pawns and are still alive? Me, Dr. Gero.”  
“All your needless arguing is getting me really mad!” replied Baby, with a screech in his tone, turning back to the men. “I couldn’t care less about your former days as scientists. Now shut up and let me pay attention.” He turned back to the holographic screen. “Initiate Tusfrujin search. Scan for similar life forms across the galaxies.”  
A map of Universe 2 appeared.  
“Let’s see…Narbuto…a small Tuffle of Team Universe 2…attendant to Ribranne and magical girls…revolting.”  
Baby typed in more results.  
The screen displayed two other Tuffles from Universe 6, Oren and Kamin. Both were twins with white hair, white skin and eyes similar to his. Baby watched in amazement as they turned into particles of light and began to possess Saiyans Kale and Caulifla.  
“What?!” Baby shrieked in surprise. “They can possess other people too? And they are from Universe 6? I…I didn’t know other Tuffles existed…” He turned around, “Besides you old farts.”  
“What an immature brat,” said Dr. Lychee.  
“Don’t you speak to Baby like that!” said Dr. Myuu.  
“It’s true, though.”  
“Too many Saiyans in these worlds,” Baby scoffed. “If only we could recruit those two Tuffles.” He turned back to the screen. “Let’s see…both are members of a Zeno Destruction group called Core Area Warriors. Invented by Universe 6 Tuffles to be ultimate lifeforms…then killed them when their creators begun to fear them…” A smile formed on baby’s face. “Hey that sounds familiar…”  
Dr. Myuu had also read the information and his face turned pale.   
Baby continued to read. “Oren and Kamin said that the citizens trying to kill them was unforgivable. I can see why. Still, I bet they can only possess one person at a time. They’d still be under my control, obviously.”  
“Ah, here’s an interesting question,” said Dr. Myuu, shaking away his fear. “Baby, Oren and Kamin can all possess individuals. But can they possess each other? And if so, who would be dominant? A fascinating idea for an experiment if I ever get out of this hell hole.”  
“We’re never getting out of here,” said Dr. Lychee. “Let’s face it, the Tuffles of Universe 7 are finished for good.”  
His words brought the argumentative villains to a somber silence. For several minutes, all of them bonded over the loss of their race and homeland. The urge to get revenge seeped deep within each of the villains, while at the same time, a hopelessness of being trapped in the darkest corners of the Earth. Hatchiyack slowly opened his eyes and let out a sad metallic sigh. For the first time in his after life, Baby cried like, well a Baby. (Though of course, he turned around to face the wall to not show weakness).   
“Hey,” said Dr. Gero, breaking the silence from the other side of the metal bar door. “What the hell’s a Tuffle?”  
“Shut up!” said the villains in union.


	3. Chapter 3

Enoki Halusa paced back and forth in thought on the Portabello spaceship. His robot assistant and friend Shitake stood still against the wall, watching him with detached concern. It wasn’t exactly human emotion, but it was close to it.   
“I can’t believe this,” Enoki said, almost to himself. “Just the other day, I went out into town to talk about my race and what they had to go through. I even shared some of my inventions with some fellow Earthling scientists.”  
“Yes?” asked Shitake, prompting him to go on.  
“And then…this group of Saiyans which I had encountered before, shouted out that Tuffles were dead and nonexistent.”  
“Where they the Saiyans Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta?” asked the droid.  
Enoki shook his head. “Those Saiyans are busy enough as they are with training and their families. I’m talking about the only group of Saiyans who know who I am…”  
“I think I know what you mean. Those who are classified as non-official; those who do not possess the essence fully needed to live completely in this universe. Those with negative S Cells instead of positive…”  
“Yes, we are non-canon original characters, I get it!” Enoki spoke up in frustration, turning toward Shitake. He didn’t flinch at the Tuffle’s anger.   
“Orack, MajinBlue, Retro Ranter, Broccolia, Sumera…those Saiyans…they always get in my way. They keep pestering me to become a “true Saiyan” and join their group. Nonsense! I’d rather die a Tuffle than be reborn as a Saiyan any day! Just look how they committed near genocide on my people!”  
“You are part Saiyan, though,” Shitake reminded him.  
“That’s not the point!” Enoki exasperated. “If you want to help me, then think up a way for me to kill off those Saiyans and bring any other members of my race back.”   
“You know that the Dragon Balls cannot bring your people back to life,” Shitake explained.   
“I do know that,” said Enoki, “but I also know that Goku and his friends defeated several other Tuffles in the past. We have all the records of their journeys on your database.”  
“Indeed,” said Shitake. “Though it would be simpler to say that their battles are on Dragon Ball Z and the other shows.”  
Enoki paused for a moment, eyebrows raised. “Are we switching the ways we talk?”  
“Perhaps we are.”  
“And did you break the 4th wall?”  
“I have no knowledge of breaking any structures, let alone three other walls.”  
Enoki rolled his eyes and continued to pace. “What I mean to say is that the other Tuffles that Goku defeated are likely in Hell. If I can find a way down there and somehow recruit them…”  
“That’s impossible and dangerous,” said Shitake. “Even if you did find a way down there, who says they would even listen to you?”  
“I can offer then freedom and a chance for them to get their revenge as well.”  
“Only to have them kill you?”  
“They wouldn’t kill another one of their own.”  
“You sure about that?” Shitake asked, clearly concerned. “Just look how Baby killed Dr. Myuu. Look how Dr. Myuu programmed Super 17 to murder his supposed ally, Dr. Gero. Even the Tuffles from Universe 6 killed their own creators out of spite. Recruiting other Tuffles would be suicide.”  
Enoki paused in thought as Shitake continued. “Your grief and hatred for the Saiyans has messed around with your logical thinking. You are the last one of your kind…are you seriously going to be so reckless in the name of vengeance?”  
“How else am I supposed to defeat my enemies?”  
“From what I recall, you briefly got along with MajinBlue when you trained with him. You have been his mentor for a while after all. And don’t try to hide your feelings for Broccolia.”  
“She’s just a pathetic arrogant Saiyan as well. Plus, I’m already married,” said Enoki, “and I have Edoes. I’m going there alone for a reason.”  
“Your family won’t feel safe when you lay dead and cold on Hell’s floor.”  
“I have to try.”  
“Those villains will destroy the world.”  
“Or they could finally revive the Tuffles and put the Saiyans in our shoes for once.”


End file.
